Heartless
by ElStar4Ever
Summary: <html><head></head>When Inai is found by Sasuke in a mysterious chamber, it sends her onto a path of love or loyalty.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Yes, this is, yet another story. Two friends of mine have gotten me addicted to Naruto, ^-^; so I'm making a new fanfiction. It has my OC, but some changes. It affects the story, so don't ask. But yeah, here it is! I recently got braces, by the way. For some reason, it doesn't hurt. YUS! But I can't wait to get it off... *sigh* This is gonna be a long two years.**

**Welp, enough about me, enjoy the story!**

**Cheers,**

**ElStar**

* * *

><p><strong>A little you should know before starting...<strong>

*** : Change to Naruto's side.**

**= : Change to Sasuke's side.**

**~ : Change to Inai.**

**- : Change to Sasuke. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

"So this is the Chamber of Secrets?" Sasuke murmured. The underground chamber, miles from the surface, was shaped like a tall tower with a domed ceiling. Symbols and images covered the walls, and the room was lit by rusted glowstone on the ceiling. Shelves were carved into the walls, filled with caskets, chests, and scrolls. The floor was exquisitely carved and designed, with patterns of gold and thousands of tiny gems. In the center of the floor was a rectangle made out of diamond, with a glowing blue thing below the rectangle of diamond. The floor surrounding the diamond was marble. It was shaped like a circle, with a golden border inlaid with sapphires. The rest of the floor was limestone, covered in a thin layer of dust.

Sasuke stared at the stone walls. Each step he took made a gentle _clop clop _sound on the limestone. His Sharingan flashed quickly, then as fast as he had activated them, they disappeared.

"What an incredible amount of chakra…" Sasuke marveled quietly. "I've never seen this much chakra in one place…"

The chakra only made him grip his sword tighter. A place with this much chakra and a name like the Chamber of Secrets was bound to have dozens of traps.

As he stepped onto the golden border, the sapphires flashed, and he was thrown back by an electrical force field. The blue thing glowed brightly from underneath the diamond barrier.

"Tch…" Sasuke grimaced in annoyance. "Stupid force field." He raised his left arm. Lighting crackled in his hand. "Lighting Blade!"

The lighting darted forward, penetrating the force field and hit the diamond. It blew up, causing the lighting to sail in all directions. It hit the force field, which flickered once, twice, and out of existence. Smoke swirled around the wreckage.

This time as he stepped over the border, nothing happened. The blue object rose out of the pit.

_It's a coffin. _Sasuke realized, face expressionless, but anybody who watched him carefully would be able to see the hint of excitement and touch of fear.

He slid his hand across the smooth blue surface. It felt very cool, like water. He frowned. Could it be...?

He poked the coffin lid. His finger sunk through. Yup, this was solidified water. Then, for the first time, he looked at the person in the coffin.

It was a girl. A girl, with flowing wavy chocolate brown hair and fair skin. She wore a pearl colored silk dress that covered her feet. She was asleep, he could see her chest gently rising and falling.

A symbol suddenly glowed in the center of the coffin. It shed a golden light and the blue was invisible in the golden light.

He pressed it, and slowly the coffin began to melt. The water filled the pit and it hardened into marble. Soon, there was only the girl where the coffin used to be.

_Her hair's longer than I thought_, was the first thing that popped into his head. It was. Her hair reached all the way down to her hips. Her aqua blue eyes blinked silently.

"Who are you?" The girl half whispered, half asked.

Sasuke stared at her silently for a moment before replying. "I am Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. I am your Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this was a short chapter, but it's the first one. This story will have both short and long chapters, unlike <em>Emotionless Love, <em>which had so many short ones. But you have to admit, I leave chapters on good, but annoying cliffhangers.**

**I think I said that before.**

**Oh! I almost forgot:**

**A/N: The author does not own any Naruto content, only her own OC and the plot story.**

**Cheers!**

**ElStar**

**P.S. 'Cheers' is something I say a lot.**

**P.P.S. I talk too much do I?**

**P.P.P.S. I think I did this 'P.S.'s wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

**M'kay! Chapter 2! I've become a bit slower on updating now, to be honest I was never that fast, ^-^; but now I'm slower because I'm officially grounded. Sort of. I can only use the stupid laptop on Saturdays. UGH. Welp, you've been waiting, so here is Chapter 2! Also, I have no idea what to write for Emo Luv, so that's gonna take a while. I'll just go with the flow. **

**Cheers!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

"Whose this?" Suigetsu Hōzuki asked. The rest of Taka was waiting outside as Sasuke walked out of the Chamber of Secrets with the girl from the Chamber.

Sasuke gestured to the girl. "Meet Inai, the fifth member of Taka." Inai waved shyly. "Karin, go get some proper clothes for Inai."

Karin nodded, face turning pink. She dashed off to the town below the hill.

Suigetsu snorted. "It's as if she thinks we're all stupid. Sasuke, you see it too right?"

Sasuke ignored him and turned to face Inai. He pulled out a square piece of paper. "Hold this Inai."

Inai obediently held the paper with two hands. The paper quickly became soaked. Sasuke nodded, and took the paper from Inai.

"I see. You're a Water Type. And a strong one too."

Inai nodded quickly, unsure of herself, but not wanting to disappoint Master, she nodded harder.

Karin came back soon, carrying a bundle of clothing. Soon Inai was dressed in black tights, black T-Shirt, brown leather jacket, and brown combat boots. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and cut so it only reached halfway down her back. She had a satchel equipped with two dozen shurikens, a dozen throwing knives, two daggers, a pack of beef jerky, a water skin, and a bundle of paper for letter bombs.

Sasuke handed her the satchel, then stepped back to examine her.

"Perfect." He tossed her a cloak and turned to the rest of the group. "Pack up. We're leaving. Inai, put on that cloak and let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it's short. So in two minutes I think, I'll make Chapter 3. So yeah.<strong>

**Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh! One thing I forgot to say last chapter. Please review, no matter how crappy your review is, I will know people appreciate/like the story. Unless, of course, it's negative. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"There's Taka." Sakura whispered.

"And there's Sasuke…" Naruto replied. He shifted impatiently in the tree. "When are we going to attack?"

"Silence Naruto. We must not underestimate Sasuke. He has very good hearing." Kakashi Hatake scolded, putting away his _Make-Out Tactics _book.

"I never was…" Naruto muttered. "Besides, I have Sage Mode now."

"Yeah, for five minutes. And after those five minutes are up, you'll likely pass out!" Sakura pointed out. "Then you'll be completely useless!" But she had to admit, Sage Mode, even for just five minutes, was powerful.

"Shut up Sakura. Quit sweating the small stuff. I'll be fine!" Naruto snapped.

_DO YOU WANT TO DIE, BAKA?! _Inner Sakura yelled. Sakura clenched her fists tightly. It took all she had to keep from punching him.

"Silence." Kakashi repeated. "Naruto."

Naruto grumbled silently under his breath. Kakashi pulled out three knives and swiftly attached a piece off paper to each one.

"Sakura, throw one to the tree over there." He points at the tree closest to Sasuke. "Naruto, the one near that strange girl. And I'll throw it into the center. Got it?" He handed them each a knife. Naruto and Sakura nodded in unison. "Good. Let's go. In three, two…"

"Sasuke! Ambu-" Karin shouted just as the smoke bombs exploded them and engulfed them in a thick gray cloud.

_Ambush? _Inai wondered. _Ambush… Master!_

She raised her arms. Her past was foggy, but she was a Water Type. She knew what to do, how to fight.

_You're a Water Type. And a strong one too. _That's right… She'd show Master she'd live up to that title!

The smoke twitched. It rose off the ground, following her arms. The smoke close to her nipped at her arms. Inai lowered her arms and spread them wide. Following her motions, the smoke flattened itself and disappeared, leaving a thin layer of mist near the ground. She pondered about this for a moment, then summoned the mist to her hands, forming a rushing current of water shaped as a ball.

Now that the smoke was gone, she could see the intruders. She kept the water in one hand and got a good look at them. There was a girl with short pink hair, a guy with spiky, light grey hair and his headband covering one eye, plus another, much younger, orange haired boy with whisker in his skin, giving him a tabby cat or fox appearance.

She rushed over to Sasuke, who was a few feet away from her. He sighed in annoyance when he saw them.

_Perhaps they've been hunting Master for a while now. But why would they hunt Master? _She pondered.

"Who are they?" Inai blurted out. "Master." She quickly added.

"People who have trying to make me return to Konaha." Sasuke replied.

"Konaha?"

"My former… home. It was one of the five most powerful hidden villages, but it's as large as a city. I will tell you someday."

"Why did you leave?" Inai pressed on, but this time Sasuke ignored her and did not reply. Switching to another subject, she asked, "What do you want me to do, Master?"

"Attack. You were able to remove and change the smoke into water, which I have never seen a powerful Water Master do before. You have a great potential. So I would like to see what other powers you have. See if you really do deserve to be a member of Taka. Make sure to watch out for Naruto though. He has the Nine Tailed Fox Demon in him and he can go into a powerful Sage Mode." He did not need to point to Naruto. She assumed the fox-like boy was the one with the Fox Demon in him.

"Yes Master. I will not disappoint you." She promised, then rushed into battle.

_"Master"… That has a nice ring to it. _Sasuke mused, unsheathing his sword. He sat down to watch. The Sharingan flashed awake in his eyes.

He watched her as she dashed towards Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. The ball of water changed form, turning from a small current of water into a coil of water. One end was gripped tightly by Inai, and the other moved on it's own, curling like a snake and narrowly dodging tree trunks and staying a few feet above the ground. She ran sideways along the tree trunks, making each leap to the next trunk swiftly and gently.

He frowned, sure that something was different, but it took a while before he noticed. His Sharingan drifted over to Inai and he nearly cut himself with the blade. For in her body, where there was supposed to be chakra, there was a golden-blue liquid. It glowed gently. Whatever power Inai possessed, it wasn't normal.

Kakashi seemed to notice as well, for when he lifted his headband and opened his Sharingan eye, he stumbled back in surprise. Sasuke was impressed. Not much- no, it wasn't often you saw Kakashi surprised.

Naruto's eyes gained an orange outline, his eyes turned yellow orange, and his pupils changed to a rectangular shape, indicating he had entered Sage Mode. He too, looked surprised when he turned his gaze to Inai.

_He can only see chakra with Sage Mode. So I assume he can see Inai's shape, but she doesn't have any chakra flows in her. He might be able to see nature chakra around her water coil. I wonder how this is going to turn out… _Sasuke suppressed a smile. _If Inai truly is powerful, they will be no challenge. Knock out Sakura, she won't be able to heal Naruto or Kakashi. Deal a quick blow to Naruto, knock him out quickly. Then, with still full chakra or whatever she uses, take on Kakashi. Kakashi might not be able to copy Inai's power or place genjutsu on her. She has a good advantage here. _Sasuke gave a small chuckle. He turned around. He had forgotten all about the rest of Taka.

"Do not interfere. This is a test for her. Let's see how she'll do. Then interfere if she can't continue. Got it?" Sasuke ordered. They nodded quickly.

"Sasuke, why does that girl have no chakra in her?" Karin asked.

"She is not a true shinobi. I believe she does not use ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu. I believe she uses.." He swallowed hard before continuing, "magic. It would explain her unnatural chakra-like flows."

Karin nodded. "But there is no magic."

"Now there is."

* * *

><p><strong>Be honest... Do I suck at fighting scenes without skills? I mean, I'm not TOO shabby with Elsword fights, but still, that's just people yelling words and stuff blowing up. Please comment...<strong>


End file.
